A day in the life of the Turks
by Desbrina
Summary: A day in the life of the Turks. A collection of random Turk stories. Mainly features Reno and Rude sometimes features Tseng and Elena
1. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the storyline, nothing more.

He crouched in the shadows, next to his bald headed companion, waiting. His unruly fire red hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, his blue suit creased, shirt un tucked. His companion, in a neat blue suit with a tie, sunglasses covering his eyes. The two of the watch, and wait.

A male, of about twenty years of age, enters the ally. He is panting heavily, looking round cautiously, as if he were afraid that something, or someone would come out and attack him.

"Don't be silly," he tells himself. "This is the quickest way home" He enters the ally slowly.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here?" someone asks. The man spins around and finds himself face to face with the bald man. He turns and runs, ploughing straight into the red head.

"No one steals from us and gets away with it," the red head says, throwing the man off him. The man gets to his feet. "Hey Rude" he calls to his companion. "What shall we do with him?" The mans eyes grow wide in fear; he starts to run, not caring that the red head is in the way, knocking him over.

"Reno?" Rude asks.

"I'm alright," he replies. "Looks like he wants it the heard way."

"Lets go." The two take chase, easily catching up with the clumsy man when he fell over a bin. The two close in. Reno pulls his electro-mag rod out and smiles. Rude lands a punch in the mans face as Reno, nightstick in hand electrocutes the man. The smell of burnt flesh fills the ally.

Reno moves away from the body, looks up at the Shin-Ra building and sighs.

"What's wrong Reno?" Rude asks as he picks up the stolen files.

"Do you ever have second thoughts?" Reno asks.

"…"

"I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"You know what happens to traitors." It was more of a statement than a question. Reno starts to walk off towards the building. "Reno wait up." The pair silently walk back. Upon entering they are asked for ID cards. Rude shows his and nudges Reno when he notices he doesn't show his.

"Hmmm," he asks. "Oh." Reno gets his ID card out. They head to the 68th floor, the home of The Turks. The two of them walk into their boss's office.

"Did it go well?" Tseng asks.

"Mission accomplished," Reno replies.

"Good." Reno leaves and heads to his office. There is an envelope on his desk.

"Whats up with him?" Tseng asks Rude, and Rude sighs.

"Second thoughts," Rude replies.

"I wouldn't worry." Rude looks at Tseng, and Tseng picks up the silent question. "He has second thoughts every couple of months. I think he stays only for one thing."

Reno picks up the envelope; he already knows what's in it. It is from the president. He opens it and smiles at what it contains.


	2. Silly Behaviour

They wait, darkness creeping in.

"Changed your mind Reno?" Rude asks. Reno turns to face Rude, his crimson hair flying behind, like a tail.

"Hmmm," he replies, turning back to the street. Rude shakes his head and goes to sit next to Reno. They wait.

A small, plump man of about 30 pops out of the shadows. His blond hair sitting neatly on his shoulders.

"Now where did I put it?" he asks himself as he shakes his head. "Oh dear." Someone else joins him. Her blond hair being blown gently by the wind.

"Do you have it?" she asks, with an upper plate accent.

"Its gone missing," he says, with his slum accent. She starts to look round cautiously.

"I bet it's those Turks," she says.

Reno pulls his gun from its holster and heads towards the pair, with Rude following suit. As they draw nearer one of them kick up loose stones, alerting the blonds to their position. The two blonds charge at the two Turks. Reno's gun is knocked out of his hand and he decides that it is better to fight with his Electro-Mag Rod than no weapon at all so he pulls it out of its holster, and meets his opponent. During the fight Reno hears a grunt from behind and turns to see what it was, that is his mistake. His opponent takes this opportunity to attack Reno, throwing him to the floor, his nightstick rolling out of reach. His opponent had somehow managed to get hold of his gun and now had it pointed at his head.

Rude, who had finished off his opponent had seen the whole scene and was now rushing to help Reno. Rude barrelled into Reno's attacker, throwing him to the floor. Reno scrabbled to his feet and retrieves his nightstick.

During the fight between Rude and the blond man somehow the man had managed to get Reno's gun again and to shoot Rude in the chest, just left of his heart.

Reno hears the gunshot and turns to face the man who is getting to his feat. Reno charges at the man, catching him off guard and getting his gun back. He now stands over him, gun levelled at his head.

"No one hurts my friend and gets away with it," Reno says.

"Even if its your fault," then man says and himself at Reno throwing him off guard. Reno falls hard on his right arm. He brings the gun round and fires, hitting the man in the heart. After Reno makes sure the man is dead he goes and tends to Rude. He calls and ambulance and they are taken to hospital. Reno calls Tseng and informs him of what happens. Tseng meets Reno at the hospital.

"How's Rude?" Tseng asks.

"Don't know. They've just taken him to surgery," Reno replies.

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine," Reno replies but that's when Tseng notices his wrist.  
"No your not." Tseng carefully takes hold of Reno's wrist in his hand but not without getting yelps of pain from the redhead. "What happened?" he asks, looking at Reno's purple, swollen wrist.

"I must have hurt it when I fell on it."

"You getting that looked at." Tseng, ignoring Reno's complaints, takes him to find a doctor. After an x-ray showed that he had broken his arm Tseng wasn't happy about having one, no two Turk unable to work.

"This doesn't stop you from working Reno. Your let handed and there's plenty of reports sat on your desk at the moment."

"Oh man." Shortly after having Reno's arm put in a cast the two are told that Rude is back in his room. Reno and Tseng head there.

Rude is lying peacefully in his bed, seeming to be asleep. Reno walks over to him and stokes his face. A doctor walks in.

"Will he be alright?" Tseng asks.

"We just don't know. The bullet hit close to his heart. He's in coma now." After Tseng asks a few more questions the doctor leaves them in peace.

"It's all my fault," Reno says to Rude's sleeping form. "Why'd this have to happen?" Tseng decides to leave Reno along. He walks to the door but stops and turns to face Reno.

"Reno, it's your silly behaviour that got Rude hurt. I hope you feel proud of yourself."


	3. Drunken Madness

**Note: **I was bored when I wrote this. It's gone 11pm and I'm half asleep, this has been on my mind for a while. Makes a change from working on Saving Reno

It had been a particularly hard day for the Turks. Although three of them planned to head straight back, one troublesome red head decided he wanted to go drinking, but not alone.

It was pretty late when they got back from their mission, not long after 8. All four of them were exhausted.

"Come on guys," he said, as he tried to get them to come with him. "It'll be fun." Though he got no reply from two of them, one did.  
"Reno," Tseng started. "Do you remember what happened last time we went drinking together?" There was silence for a minute before Reno shook his head. "I'm not surprised, you were so drunk that night you couldn't even remember who we were. I was not impressed having to drag you back to your apartment."  
"Aww, come on, I promise that won't happen this time," Reno whined. Tseng just shook his head before heading to his office to sort some things out before leaving. Reno turned to Rude who just shook his head, same with Elena.  
"Well, I'm going anyway," Reno huffed.

An hour later Reno could be found in bar. He'd already had several drinks and was partly drunk when the other three entered. Reno spun round to face them

"Decided to join me then," he said.  
"I'd rather have to drag you home than find you'd gotten yourself in trouble again," Tseng simply stated. Reno laughed.  
"Just admit it; you wanna spend time with me." He smirked then turned and got back to drinking. Tseng just shook his head and order a drink for himself, Rude and Elena following suit.

2 Hours later

"I think Reno," Tseng stated, trying to get Reno's attention. "That you've had enough to drink for one night." Reno just look at Tseng then turned back to order another drink, but before he had the change though Rude had dragged him off the stool and started to leave, though Reno fought him.

"Stop it Reno, or I'll carry you," Rude threatened. Elena smirked at the thought of this, which pissed Reno off more than he already was.  
"Ya know," Reno spoke in a childish tone. "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." So Rude let him, simply let go. For a while Reno sat on the floor where he'd landed, looking dumbstruck. "You know, that wasn't very nice." Rude shrugged and Elena answered for him.  
"You asked for it." Reno just humphed and tried to get to his feet, though couldn't. Rude sighed while shaking his head, bent down and picked Reno up again.

The journey to Reno's apartment was quiet, Reno having passed out, Tseng and Elena have gone back to their own apartments long before Rude arrived at Reno's. Upon entering Reno's apartment Rude placed Reno down on his own bed, before settling on the couch himself, someone would have to keep an eye on Reno. If he hadn't sobered up a bit when he wakens then he was known to do some strange things while drunk, it was safer for him if someone stayed with him.


End file.
